My Spirited Soulmate
by Yokoxsi Siyoko
Summary: An Exorcist and a demon, in the mind and soul.


_**I do not own Inuyasha sadly only my oc Aiko, third one shot hope it is alright**_

If you were to walk up the many steps to the grounds on top of them you would reach the Higurashi shrine home to Kagome and Aiko Higurashi the daughters of a miko/exorcist ancestry that runs through their blood.

Kagome Higurashi age 15 now 16 was a calm child as she grew up. It was sometime after her 15th birthday when she was suddenly dragged into the ancient well known as the bone eater's well; that was built on her families shrine and taken to the past. A year has pasted and she still is going to and from the past while fighting monsters and collecting shards of the ancient jewel that she is protector of as well as breaker of. While away she was able to unlock her miko powers and continues to strengthen them as time goes by.

Now the first born Aiko Higurashi age 18 was an outgoing, smart, adventurous child as she grew older. As she grew she was able to see the spirited of the deceased as well as the true appearances of people around her. Once the family realized what was wrong her grandfather told her that she received the exorcist abilities in the Higurashi family. By the age of 10 she exceled in her powers and was able to pick up on anything from her ancestry books and scrolls. By the age of 15 she graduated in all classes and started college online while helping her family at the shrine and working on her powers.

A year ago Aiko left home to go to the ancient shrines up on the mountains of Mt. Fuji to master as well as finish anything she needed that was left to control and master her powers. Now after just a year Aiko was back in Tokyo.

Standing in front of the Higurashi shrine was a girl around 5'8 with knee length black hair that had red and white streaks and was tied back with a white ribbon. The girl stared up the steps as her bluish green eyes that sparked with happiness. Walking up the steps was in fact Aiko Higurashi that was walking up them as her exorcist outfit shifted in the light breeze.

It took a few minutes before she was finally up the steps and to the door. Taking out her key she unlocked the front door and walked in only to hear an argument. Blinking Aiko followed the sound to the kitchen.

"INUYASHA SIT!" the sound of something crashing to the floor alerted Aiko as she rushed into the kitchen only to blink at the scene before her.

Kagome was standing in front of a male with hair that was as white as snow and wearing a red old Japanese style hakama and suikan robes that was face first laying upon the ground and grumbling. Aiko couldn't help but let out a chuckle and suddenly everyone looked at her.

"AIKO!" Her little brother Souta yelled and rushed to her knocking her down onto her butt as he hugged her waist tightly. After a few minutes Souta allowed Aiko up and her mother Saya to hug her.

"Oh dear it is amazing you're here. Why didn't you say you were coming home?" Aiko smiled and looked at her mother. "I wanted to surprise you but now that I am here may I ask why there is a hanyou inside the house?" At this everyone looked at Aiko with slightly wide eyes. The Hanyou which she realized was an inu Hanyou went up to her and stared at her with her gold eyes before crossing her arms and walking off in a grumpy mood.

"Don't mind him Aiko, Inuyasha is always like that." Kagome said to her older sibling before hugging her. They all sat down and soon they were all sharing stories of what had occurred in the last year.

It was around 11 at night when everyone who was still away decided to go to sleep. After getting a nice bath Aiko laid in her bed in a beautiful light blue kimono before she turned off her lights.

_~Mindscape~_

_A beautiful meadow appeared around Aiko, many different flowers blossomed, and trees full of beautiful laves, the wind gave off a slight breeze. In Aiko's mind this place was heavenly; however the peacefulness was cut short when she heard the sound of boots stepping on grass as a figure came from the darkness of the tree line. _

_The figure was really tall, around 6'0 with sun kissed skin. His hair was tied back and was pure white. He wore battle armor and a fluffy tail upon his shoulders and down his back. He was breathe-taking with his golden eyes, pointed ears and jagged marks on each cheek. Aiko couldn't help but blush as he stood before her._

_"__Hello my dear one." His voice was deep and Aiko felt it all the way reach to her soul._

_"__H-Hello. Who are you if I might ask?" The male or demon as she noticed when she felt his strong demonic aura smiled at her, gently taking her hand and kissing it._

_"__I am Inutaisho, the great dog demon of the west and you are my dearest one." Aiko smiled at him. "I am Aiko."_

_~Out of Mindscape~_

It was a week later that turned to months as Aiko and Inutaisho learned about each other; learning of their pasted, their future, their powers and dreams.

Aiko was inside the shrine to the bone eaters well talking to Kagome and watched as she left. As she turned around to leave she tripped and fell backwards right into the well. She fell and as she fell she could feel her powers mixing with the well's power. Her old ambulant that she had worn since she was 4 glowed as her body shined a beautiful mixture of colors.

It happened suddenly but felt like it took forever. Aiko noticed that she had stopped falling and realized she was standing at the bottom of the well, climbing up the noticed a hand reach down for her and took hold of the hand. The person pulled her up and out of the well before she looked at the person and her bluish green eyes met gold.

"I-Inutaisho?!" The demon lord smirked at her before pulling her carefully to him. Aiko's heart raced as she felt the warmth coming off of his body.

"My little one, my dearest I am truly here." Aiko smiled and relaxed into Inutaisho until she heard Kagome's voice getting closer but she didn't mind.

She realized that even though she was an exorcist she knew now that she had her spirited soulmate with her always


End file.
